


Rich or not but he's still a douche.

by Arururu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave, Fluff, Human Karkat, Humanstuck, M/M, POV Dave, POV Karkat, Romantic Comedy, Smut, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arururu/pseuds/Arururu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas is pretty normal 19 years old man, small apartment, few friends and a work in a coffee shop. He has some problems with his anger but nobody really minds. </p><p>Dave Strider a famous 21 years old musician. Every teenage girl has a crush on him. He has secrets of course. Not normal. He certainly isn't normal. He is special. Dave has musical talents that no one else can't even dream off. And of course few other talents too if you know what I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just 5 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me, first fic that i actually publish. And well i just love these two together they are just so perfect. I'm sorry that my grammar isn't perfect, i'm finnish so my vocabulary isn't that huge. But i try my best. I hope you like this. I really like writing this. It actually started out with a phone since i was just so bored but then i started to have ideas so. Here you go. Please comment so i know if there's something wrong with it or something. 
> 
> Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.

Karkat Vantas is pretty normal 19 years old man, small apartment, few friends and a work in a coffee shop. He has some problems with his anger but nobody really minds. 

It was 7am and his alarm clock rang. He opened his tired eyes as a small groan passed by his lips. God dammit he was tired. He got up and stumbled over his messy bedroom to his closet where he grabbed pair of black jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater. He putted them on and headed towards his bathroom. Karkat looked at the mirror. He had small bags under his eyes but that was usual. Messy hair pointing to every direction. He couldn't really give a shit how he looked but he didn't have to. He looked fine without putting his hair in order.

He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He didn't have to go to the shower since he already washed his hair last night before going to bed. Karkat was okay with himself. He looked bearable and didn't annoy himself that much.  
He went to the kitchen looked to the fridge. Nothings there. Well Karkat wasn't hungry anyway. He knew that nothings there but he still checked hoping that there would be. He should go to to grocery shopping after work. He needed to eat sometimes.  
Glancing at the clock he started to hurry. He grabbed his wallet and keys from the living room table, took his coat and scarf then leaving from his apartment. He didn't have a car so he had to walk. At least the coffee shop wasn't that far away just a few blocks.

It was chilly spring morning. Good that he took his scarf with him. As he walked he looked at the ground like he always did when he was thinking. But it wasn't that great when he wasn't looking were he was going.  
He bumped into someone. Karkat looked up. It was some blond guy with shades on. Why would he wear shades if it was cloudy? Definitely weird. "Uhm sorry" Karkat said as he went pass him. The guy mumbled something and shrugged walking off. 

Karkat finally reached to the coffee shop. He glanced at the clock it was 8:05am. Shit he was late. Yes it's only five minutes but his boss still nacked about it. Karkat cursed to himself and blamed the guy he had bumped into. Okay it wasn't his fault, but shit he hated it when someone complained about something to him. It's only 5 minutes get over it. He sighed and went the backroom. 

There was Gamzee his annoying best friend, and Jade his friend too. "Hi Karkat. You are late! Eridan don't like it." Jade said giggling. "Yeah i fucking know that i'm late. It's not my fault. Some stupid guy bumped into me when i was on the way here" Karkat said. It was other way around but she didn't need to know that, right?  
Jade just giggled "Hmmm, Karkat. Was he good looking?" Jade liked to tease him a lot. She knew that he had had a boyfriend earlier but not in a while. "No! How should i know. It's not like i would have been checking him out or anything." Karkat said putting his work clothes on. A white collar shirt and a black apron.

Gamzee didn't say anything he just laughed to the argument. Karkat face was little red he was annoyed by Jade and her teasing. He soon walked off from the backroom before Jade could say anything else. Karkat went to the kitchen and saw his boss Eridan. He was annoying and Karkat didn't like him at all. But since he was Karkats boss he needed to act nicely. Eridan noticed him immediately after he had talked to Nepeta about not roleplaying at the work. 

"Karkat you are late. You know that i hate when you do that.". Eridan complained.  
"It's not my fault that some guy bumped into me when i was on my way to here. It's only five minutes anyway." Eridan expression changed and he frowned. He was pissed off by Karkats attitude again. Shit. "If i were you i would change my attitude now or go to look for another job" His boss snarked. 

It was this again. Great, this is just the thing he needed. It's not enough that he was tired and hungry lets just add an angry boss and that should do it. Karkat sighed. "Fine, i'm sorry that i was late. I won't do it again" for some reason Eridan liked it when he got people to obey. He slightly smirked and nodded. Then disappearing somewhere. Karkat sighed and went to the cafe checked the time it was 9 am so it was time to open. So he unlocked the door and then went to the counter waiting. Most of the time he was just a waiter but at the mornings he was alone at the cafe since everyone else was in the kitchen and some of the people would come later.

…

 

Dave Strider a famous 21 years old musician. Every teenage girl has a crush on him. He has secrets of course. Not normal. He certainly isn't normal. He is special. Dave has musical talents that no one else can't even dream off. And of course few other talents too if you know what I mean.

He opened his grimson eyes. It was 7am. He groaned, his back hurt. It was probably because of the late night. All he did last night was sick beats. He was working on a new piece so the teenage girls wouldn't be disappointed. 

Dave got up walking through his tidy big room to the bathroom. He went straight to the shower and washed himself. He putted the red towel on his hips loosely. His blond locks now dripping wet. He dried them as best as he could.

He opened his huge wardrobe. Usually it was hard to pick something to wear. He always had to look good just in case. But he picked black ripped skinny jeans, red collar shirt and a black hoodie without sleeves. He looked himself from the mirror, he looked smoking hot like always. He could always make ladies panties go wet. He just fixed his hair and took his shades from the nightstand. 

He walked out from the bedroom sliding his shades on closing the door behind him. When he was in the kitchen he spotted his older brother, Dirk who was 31. Dave always likes to call him bro. Bro only lives with him because Dave had asked him to. The house was so massive that why not. Dave didn't admit it but he was lonely. Everyone around him only cared about how famous and rich he was. Except Dirk. He had been always there. Always, even in the most toughest times. He had teached him everything. How to use a sword, how to be cool and how to hide his emotions and of course how to rap. 

Their parents died when Dave was seven. So his brother had taken care of him. Dirk had been a rough teacher. He scolded him when Dave did something wrong. Both of them hardly show how they feel about each other but they don't have to. Because they already knew.  
When Dave still lived in bros apartment there was smuppets and other creepy puppets everywhere but now. The puppets staid in the Dirks room. Thankfully.

But anyway Dave was in the kitchen and bro already made breakfast for both of them. “Morning” Dave said sitting to the table with his usual pokerface. “Morning.” Dirk said as he read todays newspaper. It was usual morning for them. After Dave had eaten he wanted to go out. For a walk. He took his phone, headphones and keys.  
At the doorway he passed the house keeper. She said morning to Dave of course and he did the same. He walked out from the mansion and started to walk to the city. 

At the street Dave was on his thoughts. He listened his tracks over and over again on his headphones. He was so distracted by his thoughts. He bumped into someone. Dave looked down and saw a short teen. By his looks he is about 16 he thinks. He had cute face, all thought he looked angry. Maybe he always looked like that. Who knows. The kids hair looked like he just lost his virginity. There were small bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep but for some reason he looked appealing to him. The guy mumbled sorry as he passed him. Dave smirked “Watch where you going kid.” Dave mumbled eyes wondering to the boys ass. After that he shrugged and walked off. 

 

...

 

Usually there wasn't that many customers at morning except for few who were too busy to make their own coffee so they would come here. What idiots. But for some reason today was different so many customers that Karkat couldn't handle them by himself so he had to ask help from the kitchen. Eridan had also called Feferi if she could come early. Actually Eridan begged her to come here. It was obvious it wasn't because of the work, but because he has a major crush on the girl. 

But anyway Feferi was so kind so she agreed. The door opened again a blond boy coming in. He sat down and looked out from the window. He looked familiar to Karkat. But he couldn't point his finger on it since he was too busy working. He rushed to the guy "What can i get for you?"  
The guy turned to face him. Karkat immediately remembered. It was that guy who he had bumped into earlier. Great maybe he wouldn't remember. Karkat saw that the guy was smirking. It pissed him off. He wanted to punch that smug off of his face but his boss was watching him behind the counter. "Just a vanilla mocca thanks." The guy answered.  
Great he didn't say anything about the earlier. Karkat nodded and turned away and sighed from relief. He made the coffee and then went back to the guy bringing it to him. "Here you go, that's 2,50$" the guy looked at him for a moment and said " Aren't you the guy who bumped into me earlier?" He just had to ask didn't he. Karkat stared at him for a moment "Yeah" Karkat said simply. "The name's Dave, Dave Strider." Well that sounded cliche. As soon as Karkat opened his mouth his boss yelled "Karkat you have better things to do than chat with a customer. Do i have to remind you that you were late!"

Karkat rolled his eyes. Then Dave got up took his coffee and gave him 20$ "Keep the rest karkitten" he whispered to his ear. Then he was gone. What the hell just happened. Karkat stood there for a moment looked at the cash.  
Also there was a small piece of paper what had been folded in half. Karkat opened it. That bastard had left his number to him. But then Eridan came behind him and were going to yell at him again "Earth to Karkat! Is that his..phone number? Were you flirting with that guy?" He asked. Of course he wasn't flirting with him. Strider was flirting with Karkat. Not another way around.  
"He practically came at me. I weren't flirting with him. That was the guy who bumped into me at the street earlier." He tried to explain. "Whatever. I don't care what you do. At least you got good tip from him". His boss said leaving Karkat alone. He swore that if he would see that douche around he would punch him. And he thought that the day couldn't go any worse.

The rest of the day he couldn't think anyone else except that Strider kid. He was annoyed and confused by him. But when the day was over and Karkat was in a backroom Jade and John were giggling with each other. "We heard that you flirted with some guy today" John said holding his laughter. Not this again "I wasn't flirting! He was. Also he was the guy who had bumped into me earlier when i was on my way here." Karkat sighed and tried to explain but he knew it was for nothing. 

Jade wiggled his eyebrows "So was he hot? What's his name?" Of course they weren't going to stop asking. "I don't know, maybe. Dave strider and he is complete douche. There's no way i would ever call him." John fake gasped " Did he gave you his number?" Karkat sighed. "Yes he did and over ten dollar tip. But he's a douchebag. I would never ever date him." Jade and John were practically jumping. "You should go for it. Call him!" they said at the same time. 

Karkat facepalmed "Did you two even listen what i said!" the siblings nodded "Yeah, but we know that you don't mean it." Jade said. Karkat rolled his eyes and groaned. He cursed to himself and went to change his normal clothes. He was blushing he was so pissed off to that Strider guy and then Jade and John who were teasing him about it. When he was changed he put his scarf and coat on heading outside. It was already dark well it was 18:00pm. But it was also really cold and Karkat was freezing. He hated cold. But it wouldn't be long when he would be at his apartment.


	2. Risky bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whuuaa, i'm sorry i haven't updated that soon i thought i would. I have been busy with my cosplays since i have a con next month and well i'm not able to write for a while because i have 26 days to get my cosplays done including few of other people cosplays so i can get money.

Dave walked for a while still listening music. But he was in need of coffee. And there was this nice looking place close. As he stepped in one certain short, black haired guy stood out from the others. He was the one teen who he had bumped into earlier. And this was the place he worked at. This was Daves chance to make a move. Dave sat down looking out from the window as busy people walked by. The cafe was crowded and people were talking on the back round.

But soon he heard footsteps coming to his way in a hurry. He turned around and saw that adorable kid. Dave smirked just ordering a vanilla mocca.  
After the guy went to make the coffee Dave scribbled his number to a small piece of paper. Maybe he was going to regret this after words but the guy seemed pissed of by him so why the hell not annoy him more. Maybe Dave was just asking for it. So what if he would get a punch to his face? No big deal. After the cute waiter came back and said something. Dave couldn't listen since he was staring at the teen and couldn't really register what he was saying. But he mentally slapped himself out of it. ”Aren't you the guy who bumped into me earlier?" He asked trying to come up with conversation, still looking at the guy behind his shades. Great thing about shades was that he could stare at people and they wouldn't even notice. 

“Yeah.” The boy was definitely adorable. "The name's Dave, Dave Strider." Before the boy could even open his mouth his stupid boss yelled. So the guys name is Karkat? Interesting but it's too easy to come up with nicknames. He took his wallet from his pocket giving twenty dollars to Karkat. Of course slipping the piece of paper with it. Like the smooth Strider he was he stood up went to Karkats ear and whispered. “Call me Karkitten.” With a smirk on his face he grabbed his coffee and left. 

As he walked out he looked back from the window and saw Karkat flushed face. It was priceless. He was still standing there confused and angry. Dave chuckled by the sight walking down the street. He had spare time so he walked to a music shop near by. 

He spent most of the time chatting with the staff. They were really exited meeting him. Dave can play piano, guitar, bass, violin and well of course use turntables. He can also sing. And after Dave wrote autographs to the staff he played piano and sang to them. He actually kind of arranged a small concert. Few of the people who were just passing by came to listen him too. Few of the girls who were standing in the crowd were sighing and they obviously had their panties wet. No wonder they had. 

After he was done it was 18:00pm so it would be best for him to leave. He gave a smirk and a wink to the girls direction and fist bumped with couple of guys. The girls seemed like they could faint right at the minute but Dave didn't wait that to happen. He absconded from the shop hearing something or someone to fall on to the floor. Probably the both of the girls were swooned off from their feet. Well that wasn't unusual. 

He walked for a while in the dark streets noticing a familiar boy who was shivering. 

...

"Hey Karkitten" Fuck. Karkat knew that voice. It was Dave. Karkat sighed and turned around. Dave was right there. How the hell was he there? Karkat hadn't heard him. "Don't fucking call me that. What do you want?" Why was this happening. Dave shrugged "Go out with me." he said casually. What the fuck is wrong with this guy. "Let me think about it..no." Karkat said turning away. He started walking but the guy was following him. "Why not. You know you like me" He said with a smirk. Fuck this guy. " I don't like you. I'm tired and freezing so could you leave me the fuck alone ." Karkat said.   
"Aaww..the kitten is freezing. C'mon dude i'm only teasing you. At least let me walk you home." Karkat sighed. "Okay fine but don't expect anything from me." Dave just shrugged for an answer. He then put his jacket over Karkat's shoulder. What was this guy trying. "What are y-"  
"You were cold right? It's not that freezing but dude you are shaking. How do you even survive winter?" he asked jokingly. Karkat just rolled his eyes at the comment. 

“How old are you by the way you look really young. Like somewhere in 16-17” Strider asked.   
“I'm 19 you moron.”   
Dave raised an eyebrow looking at him for a moment. “Are you serious? You look like a fucking highschool student.”   
“Fuck you Strider, i'm 19 so shut up you dumb fuck.”  
Dave chuckled to the insult. “I'm 21.”

Karkat looked at him for a moment. “So at least you are not that big of a pedophile.”

The rest of the journey went silently and soon they were on his apartment. Karkat gave Dave his jacket and opened the door stepping inside. "What no good night kiss?" Dave said. Karkat rolled his eyes "In your dreams" he said before closing the door behind him.  
“Rude.” Dave mumbled after the door closed.

…

After Karkat had closed the door in front of Dave he started walking back to home. It took some time to get back but the whole walking idea had been worth it. He met a cute grumpy guy and Dave loved pissing him off. It didn't even take that much effort from him. 

When he got to the house his brother was waiting for him. “So your walk turned out something little longer.” Dirk said with a smirk as he came to greet him.

“Yeah met a guy.” He said fixing his shades.   
“Oh so when you plan to get him?” Bro asked with a smirk. “Three weeks and his mine.” Dave said leaning to the wall. Dirk raised an eyebrow“Three weeks? Are you sure? I bet you can't do it even in a month.” 

“Who could resist my charm? Wanna bet?” He smirked raising an eyebrow. “You said three weeks. It means his hard to get since you get someone in few days or hours if you want, but three weeks is a different story. So yeah let's make a bet”   
Dave raised both of his eyebrows. He was damn correct. Absolutely right that Karkat wasn't an easy one. But he could do it. “Deal, if I win you can't have sex for three weeks and also no jerking off. Oh and yeah you can't meet with your british boyfriend next week” He said grinning “Harsh but ok little bro, if you loose you will not see that guy for a month which includes no talking, no nothing with him and you can't have sex or jerking off either.” he smirked before shaking his hand showing thumbs up for good luck. Then disappearing to his bedroom.   
Dave was already tired. He needed to sleep. So he went to his bedroom took his clothes off as he walked to the bed. He took his shades off placing them carefully on the nightstand next to his bed. Crawling under the covers he soon drifted to sleep. 

All night he dreamed of the grumpy kid doing so many things to him. He wanted to do those things so badly. But Karkat was hard to get. But Dave wouldn't stop trying until he was his. 

...

This happened few weeks every goddamn day the same guy came to the cafe get his stupid coffee and leaving his stupid number. Like seriously he already had a jar full of pieces of paper with his number on it. Strider also left too much tip and Karkat just wanted to give the money back to him. And after his shift was over the guy walked him home every god damn day and it was getting annoying. Maybe he liked it? No he certainly didn't he hated the guy he disliked him so much he would want to strangle him and then kiss him hard. No, no that wasn't right. He cursed and scolded himself from thinking that.

He wanted to talk Kanaya about it but she has been gone from the cafe because she was visiting to her girlfriend Rose in Washington and Karkat didn't want to bother their private time. Karkat didn't see Gamzee around that much. If he was his best friend where the hell was he now when he needed him. Karkat has the feeling that he would be avoiding him. He used to talk with him a lot too. But not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it's so short but i promise that i will update as soon as possible after the con i'm attended to. I hope you like it. I think there's going to be some rosemary in next chapter we'll see.


End file.
